Best Friends Take a Trip
by ladywolf101
Summary: When two best friends take a trip to a place that they faintly know, but don't quite remember, will their memory be jogged, or will they live in darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

The first years of my life were a blur. I remember all of the bad things that have happened from about 4 to 18. I have been living in Brentwood, Tennessee all of my life in the same house, and now, it's almost time to go to collage. I am going with my best friend Annie Kennedy to Suwanee. But before, we were planning a trip to Santa Carla, California.

I am on the plane with Annie, and I was just thinking, yeah, my parents are rich, but does that make me rich? If my parents are rich, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm a snobby rich kid right? I mean, all of the rich people that I have met at my school are snobby! Like big time snobby. I hate all of them! They go off and buy whatever they want, and I'm sitting here going,

"Are you sure your parents won't care?" and all they do is look at me with scorn.

They think that I could be like them. Well, I used to be like them, but I have changed back to myself. I thought that I could get a guy if I was more, well, not myself. I am so freakish, and nobody is ever going to love a freak. I'm so tired of everything having to go someone's way, other than mine, so I decided to take a long 3 week break right before school.

My parents say that I have to go to school, so I can write, but I have a backup plan. If I don't get into school, I can go to New York, and be a street dancer. I have always wanted to be a street dancer, but my parents just don't seem to understand. I have secretly been taking lessons right after school. I have been since the middle of 9th grade. I feel really weird, and it's not because I'm the only girl in the class, but I have always felt like someone is secretly watching me. I have looked around and seen some people looking at me, but when I look in Dave's direction, he looks at me with this content look, and he is my best friend, so I have always just shrugged it off. But the last lesson I went to, he told me he loved me, but then corrected himself and said quickly he loved me as a best friend. I don't know if that is exactly true though. I have trained myself to think nothing of it, but being my stubborn self, I have been thinking of all of these things for the entire 9-hour trip.

We have landed, but I haven't been able to sleep. It's about 1am, and Annie is next to me listening to her music. I laughed, and thought of how we do that all of the time together.

God! I swear, there is something that I am forgetting about.

It was some movie that totally rocked! It was about some boys. "The Forgotten Boys" maybe. No that's not it.

UGH! This seems really important for some reason. Man, I forget everything! Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, I have major ADHD and ADD and a little Dyslexia. But that doesn't stop me from going to school.

One name for my school is Curry Ingram, but another name is The Capital of Bitches and Douche Bags. Only a few are very friendly, nice, polite people. That would be one of my friends Savana. I'm pretty sure that the rest are either mean, rude, or awesomely Punk/Goth. I classify myself in the Punk/Goth area. I don't care what people think of me, or how I dress. I could stick up my middle finger and scream, "FUCK YOU, MARY!" down the hallway, and nobody would care.

By the way, Mary is a bitch that nobody likes. The guys only like her cause they get what they want from her, a little "bang bang". I'm pretty sure you know what I mean, and if you don't, you should probably go back and relive 5th grade. The "sex talk!" That was one of the most embarrassing years of my life. We had that talk with all of the guys and girls in one room! Oh my god, that was awful.

Anyway, by now, I'm trying to get Annie to take out her music. I look at her, aggravated. I was waving my hand in her face, but her eyes remained shut. I tapped her arm, but nothing happened. I tapped her a little harder. Nothing. I was becoming pissed now. I hit her on the arm as hard as I could. Her eyes finally snapped open. She snatched her headphones out of her ears, took one breathe, and I knew what was going to happen.

"Shit man! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" I stifled a laugh.

"Its time to wake up sleepy."

"You didn't have to whack the shit out of my arm. God." she grumbled.

This time, I laughed. "Who knew? The great Annie Kennedy can be a softy!"

She looked at me with playful hatred. "I AM NOT A SOFTY!" she all but screamed.

"Shut up!" I whispered. "We are still on the plane. God, you can be such an idiot sometimes." I rolled my eyes, turning to look out the window.

"I wouldn't be talking, Joy. Your not to smart either!"

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"Well, for one, you're looking in the window, and its pitch black outside."

"Well, maybe I can see things that you can't. Ever think of that?"

"Can you?"

"No." I grumbled.

"Then, lets move on."

"Whatever," I growled. Suddenly, we started to laugh.

This is what we do. We have sarcasm fights, and then we laugh about it. We truly are best friends.

We were walking out of the airport towards the "rent cars" sign. I sighed.

"Maybe we should take a taxi."

"Okay, but we will have to see how much it costs first."

"Fine with me!" Finally I got something out of her that could be useful.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah?" the man said, shoving a donut down his throat.

"Um…. we were wondering if you could tell us how much it cost to go to Santa Carla."

"We don't travel there." he almost looked uneasy about telling us this.  
"Well, why not?" Annie asked, clearly agitated.

"We just… umm… we just don't go there. God. Go rent a car or something! Just get out of my hair!"

"Oh, like you have any to get into!" Annie said crossly.

"Look, just go away."

"DO NOT TELL MY FRIEND AND I WHAT TO DO!" Annie screamed. Someone needed to get some sleep before she hurt someone.

"Annie, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I will drive us to some hotel."

"Joy, this person is just being a dickhead. Don't worry about it. There is not reason to get mad."

"Annie, come on. We're going to rent a car. We have the money. It's okay."

"Fine." She turned to the guy. "We will be back asshole."

"No we won't! No need to call the cops or anything."

"Go! Before I DO call the police!" he said.

"Bye! Have a good night!" Annie called after him.

I looked over at her only to see that she was about to collapse. She must be exhausted. I held her up, hoping that the cars would only be a short distance away.

I looked around and found that the sign was behind me, so we were headed in the right direction. This was good.

Heaving Annie into the Ford that I finally managed to rent, I started to think back to the thing on the plane.

Not the rich thing, or my best friend, but why this place was so familiar. I had been here once before, but it wasn't the same. This looked familiar from a movie. I still couldn't place it. "Found Boys"? No, that couldn't be it.

I got into the drivers seat, and put my hands on the wheels. _At least this isn't a motorcycle_ I said to myself, taking a deep breath. This was going to be a very interesting ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh. My. God! We are almost there!_ I thought to myself as I tried to control the car.

"Annie! We're almost there!" After a moment of silence, I looked over to see what looked like a drunk Annie.

If you know Annie, she acts like she is drunk sometimes. So, if you had a drunk Annie, you are in trouble. Just don't get her mad and your okay.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of Annie's head stuck out the window, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

She really needed to get some sleep.

I was looking for our hotel that I had gotten us. There was a huge row of them, and as I was looking at them, my chin fell to my chest.

They look so cool! They are kinda old, but not in a bad way. They crumbled at the corners, but they look like new bricks. It was almost like they built the buildings and then an earthquake happened, but only the part that was hurt was the tops. It's cool, in a weird way. They must have been built that way.

Our hotel is on the border of the boardwalk, so I have to drive threw, even though I doubt I'm supposed to. I'm just trying to get to the freaking hotel!

I'm almost there! I'm trying to get there the quickest way, so I have to pass right threw the middle. This is going to very interesting.

I look over to my left, and saw not really anything. There are only the carnival lights, but they were beginning to turn off. I look to my right, and I see one store that is open.

VideoMax. I have to remember that place! Annie loves videos, and we would probably want to rent some for later.

Wait, that's really weird. Why is it the only place that is open? The only place that works nights?

My eyes became heavy, and I started to fall asleep. What the hell? What is happening!

_I have to keep my eyes open! _I thought of Annie sitting next to me, and a vision snapped into my head.

Annie is lying next to me in the other hospital bed. The doctor came in and told me that I had fallen asleep while driving, and that Annie might not wake up again.

My eyes snapped back into the present. I had water in my eyes. That wasn't going to happen again. Not this time.

It might have been with one of my other best friends, but I am not going to loose my best friend and sister! (She isn't my sister, but we have been so close since Kindergarten, she is my "sister".)

By the time that thought passed away, I'm beginning to feel like someone is watching Annie and I. I look around. No one.

I'm starting to drive faster, becoming more scared by the second.

I saw our hotel, well actually I saw the lighted sign, but I still saw something to tell me that I'm there.

I pulled into one of the spaces in the lot, and just about smacked Annie, trying to wake her up.

"ANNIE! GET UP!" I whisper screamed. "SOMEONE IS STALKING US!"

"Dude, you should think about getting a life."

"Wait… What?"

"You need something better to do than waiting for someone to actually take interest in us at like 4 in the morning!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Sure, Annie. As soon as you can spell when you are acting drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"Mk smartass. G-E-T. A. L-I-V-E!"

"Get a live. Really Annie?"

"Oh. Oh. L-I-F-E! There! God, you can be such a bitch."

"I could so say the same. Lets just get inside so we can be safe."

I started to hear someone cry.

"Annie, why the hell are you crying?"

"Joy!" she sobbed, "You know you're not a bitch, right?"

"Annie," I said smiling, "yes, I know that I'm not really a bitch."

"Okay, good." She sniffled. "Just making sure that you know that I am a bitch for calling you that. Actually, I'm a dick."

"Annie, get out of the car! You have got to sleep! And you aren't a dick."

"Okay… whatever you say, Joyful." I rolled my eyes. This girl better get to sleep or she is gonna die.

I picked Annie up, and lulled her out of the car. "Woman, you have got to stand!" I was about out of breath, lugging all of her out of the car.

"Get some mussels then!" She said back to me.

The fight continued until I finally got her to corporate, and got her out of the car, leaning on my shoulder, and into the hotel. I got her to the 2nd floor, to our room, 213, and into the bed with a record timing. About thirty minutes. I think I did very well!

This is just the beginning of our adventure.


End file.
